<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Winter's Night Sky by kacey_211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209648">A Winter's Night Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacey_211/pseuds/kacey_211'>kacey_211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacey_211/pseuds/kacey_211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my, it’s already night… I need to give up for the night. <i>His eyes make their way to the glistening stars in the night.</i> At least the sky is bright. <i>He took a seat on the cold ground, breathing in the January air. He definitely hated this bitter cold nipping at his ears. Keeping his gaze at the dark surroundings, he was left alone with his thoughts.</i></p><p>A one shot inspired from works by <b>Black_Star_Supernova</b> Specifically their work on <span class="u">Stars</span></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krillin/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Winter's Night Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hadn't gotten the inspiration to write like this in a very long time. I would like to thank <b>Black_Star_Supernova</b> once again for giving a great example of the different dynamics you can expand with the friendship and eventual relationship between Krillin and Vegeta. I wrote this entire piece in a day's time. When counting I haven't written anything like this since 2017 and I now have a baby to look after, this is amazing for me. I look forward for the journey for this first story will take me on. I have much appreciation for everyone reading this and I hope you all have a wonderful day!<br/>~ Avi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ex-monk was training for the Android threat that was coming this June. Sadly, being human doesn’t help him reach the strengths of his best friend and his son. He stood outside Kame house testing out his kamehameha waves and ki blasts to the sea, watching the blast fizzle out a few miles away from where he stood. Doing this for a few hours, he decided to take a break and look up at the sky.<br/>
<i>Oh my, it’s already night… I need to give up for the night.</i> His eyes make their way to the glistening stars in the night. <i>At least the sky is bright.</i> He took a seat on the cold ground, breathing in the January air. He definitely hated this bitter cold nipping at his ears. Keeping his gaze at the dark surroundings, he was left alone with his thoughts.<br/>
</p><p><i>From the way I’m training with the lack of Muten Roshi’s teachings, I’m getting nowhere. There is no way I will be able to stand up to those Droids.</i> Krillin put his head into his small hands, groaning loudly. The human blew hot air into his hands and rubbed his face and ears, hoping that this would help, but as soon as it left the bubble he had, it vanished into the bitter air. He slowly got up to go grab a blanket from inside when he felt a familiar power level coming towards him. Another groan escaped his lips as the arrogant Saiyan landed in front of the monk. Krillin blinked at the Saiyan, with his arms crossed over his chest and rudely asked what he wanted.<br/>
</p><p>Vegeta had his arms crossed and his signature smirk spread across his face. The slightly taller being had his gaze fixed on the monk, softening his look a little at how Krillin was shivering. A soft laugh escaped his lips, surprising himself and the ex-monk.<br/>
</p><p>“What’s so funny, Vegeta!?” Krillin enunciated the Saiyan’s name as he was oblivious to himself shaking. He rubbed his hands up and down his upper arms, trying to warm himself up. Krillin had too many thoughts running through his head about what could Vegeta possibly want with him. Was he here to kill him? No, as far as Krillin knew, Vegeta’s main motivation was to surpass “Kakarot”.<br/>
</p><p>“I was going to see if you wanted to have a spar, but it looks like you’re too vulnerable to the cool to do so.” The Saiyan laughed some more before muttering out, “You humans are inhabited here, but you can’t get used to your own weather!” His sinister laugh came back as Krillin’s cheeks warmed up with embarrassment.<br/>
</p><p>“It’s not my fault! You Saiyans are probably used to the cold because of your frozen hearts!” Krillin stood firm, as well as a shivering human can. That remark caused the taller man to stop laughing and intensified his glare to the monk. Taking the human by surprise, Vegeta pointed toward the home of Krillin and his master. “Go grab your weak self something warm to wear then, because I came to spar and that’s what I’m going to get.” Krillin rolled his eyes before going to the guest room where he made it into his personal room with pictures of the original gang. One was before the 23rd Tenka-inchi Budōkai tournament, another was when his master, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Bulma surprised him for his birthday one year when he was still a kid. A few of just Krillin and Goku taken by presumably Launch training and learning school studies with Muten Roshi. His favorite photo by far is a rare picture that Bulma caught of him and Vegeta at Capsule Corp. Bulma and her family threw a holiday party two Christmases ago. The blue hot head had convinced the equally aggressive Saiyan to stop his training for a couple of hours and tried to get him to mingle with her friends. They were doing a secret santa exchange and Krillin had gotten Vegeta so he had the gift in his hands, pushing it towards the Saiyan as the taller guy had a small red pigment on the tips of his ears. The picture clearly caught Vegeta’s vulnerability and the monk sighed at the memory before snapping out of his thoughts. He strolled and grabbed the quilt he got from Chi-Chi from the same event and walked outside, his eyes locked onto the still cross-armed being.<br/>
</p><p>“Took you long enough, Baldy.” Vegeta stated, letting the smaller man warm himself up before he was ready to spar. The two men spar for what seemed like hours before Krillin tired out and Vegeta cooled down which took the monk by surprise once again. The taller man took a seat on the cool sand, taking his boots off to feel the slow tides hitting in between his toes. His arms were leaned back and resting on his hands. His eyes glanced at all the stars, feeling the other man plop down next to him, covered in the heavy quilt. The monk looked in the same direction as Vegeta was looking.<br/>
</p><p>“Hey baldy. Isn’t that from that party the woman threw?” Krillin nodded, still not looking to Vegeta as his gaze was transfixed on his connect-the-dot game he made up with the stars. Coincidentally, the stars formed into the shape of his most recent heartbreak, Maron. As sad as he may be, though he broke her heart, he has to move on to somebody else. Most likely not another girl though since Maron was a little bit of someone who-<br/>
</p><p>His thoughts were remarkably interrupted by the Saiyan pushing Krillin on his right side. It was too soft to be his normal, aggressive pushes. Krillin got up quickly, red like the shades of his master. His words were stopped by seeing the expression on the older man’s face. The man was laughing extremely hard, not caring who was up and heard. The laughing man composed his posture and saw the younger person standing in front of him.<br/>
</p><p>“I was trying to talk to you, but you were distracted by the stars. Riddle me this, why do humans take fascination to something so miniscule?” He blurted before he too stood up, his gaze fixated on Krillin. The small man glanced off as it was weird that Vegeta was talking to him, not at him. It was a bizarre feeling, that’s for sure.<br/>
</p><p>“Our kind are bound to the ground that we walk. Going out to space was a dream of some rulers, but it never went to fruition. The Earth’s ruler, King Furry, was sceptical that we would do something to disturb the peacefulness of our planet by interacting with space. Even if we were to migrate to our former moon.” Vegeta nodded, before eyeing the human who stood before him. He never knew that Krillin could be that knowledgeable of the past. He could even be smarter than that woman he lived with. His eyes then glanced down to the quilt that the man sported. His nose twitched in disgust of the mixture of ugly colors and textures intertwined in the homemade quilt that rested on Krillin’s shoulders.<br/>
</p><p>“On a completely unrelated topic, why do you still have that thing?”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s useful.” Krillin quickly answered the question, turning finally to face Vegeta and saw a look of disgust on the Saiyan’s face. “Despite how ugly you might think it is. It keeps me nice and warm.” He laughed his signature laugh, put his right hand behind his head and closed his eyes as he continued to laugh. Vegeta sighed and chuckled along until the both of them stopped laughing and looked into each other’s eyes. The taller man thought about that holiday party as soon as he gazed upon that quilt.<br/>
</p><p>Those humans were playing some lousy game where they got gifts for everyone at the get-together and they handed them out to the people who they had. Vegeta had stood in the corner, getting mildly irritated that the woman insisted he quit training to hear these idiots talk about nothing of relevance. As if there wasn’t something happening in the next six months. The man scoffed before a younger man went up to him and held his hands out, revealing a semi-messed up wrapped gift. The paper was the same kind of blue as the Saiyan’s armor and sported orange stripes, which was the color of the giver’s gi. It was topped with the same orange colored bow and a tag on it that read <b>To Vegeta; someone I really didn’t like too much before</b> A scowl was still present on his face while the tip of his ears turned a light shade of red. He took the gift out of Krillin’s hands and held it in his own, examining it up and down to check to see if it wasn’t any danger to him.<br/>
</p><p>“JUST OPEN IT YOU OAF!” Bulma had a disposable camera in her hand, taking pictures of everyone having a fun time for what may be their last time. Vegeta glared at the sneaky hothead and started to unwrap it as messily as he ate. He stared at the piece for a little bit, unable to decipher what the gift was. Krillin took his time to explain everything to him, eventually the two of them stepping away from the party and sat out in the back. The two realized they had a ton in common as they talked the whole night through. Krillin had admired that winter sky before clouds eventually rolled in to announce a plethora of snow was about to pour in. Vegeta started the laugh train and  they both had their heads tossed back in laughter for so long that it caused Bulma to come out to see what was happening. The blue headed genius had a sneaky idea and got the entire crew to join in on the fun. Chiaotzu floated up above the door frame as Puar morphed into a mistletoe plant. The baby-faced warrior held it in place without suspicion from the two still laughing men outside. It took a minute for Krillin to open up his eyes and see the plant hanging above them. He started to turn a deep red, in embarrassment and anger. Mostly anger since he knew for a fact it wasn’t there when they went to talk. Vegeta had noticed the smaller man becoming tomato red terribly quick. The Saiyan, oblivious to human holiday traditions, questioned the short man about his face.<br/>
</p><p>“Um...uh...that is the..uh…” The man stood up, looking towards the entrance of the gigantic ‘house’. Surprisingly, he saw no one there and had a stupid, quick thought enter his head. His breath was jagged as he took stance in front of the Saiyan. Before Vegeta could question anything, Krillin had his lips on the taller male’s. It had only been for a second before he had gotten embarrassed.<br/>
</p><p>For once, Vegeta was speechless. He had blinked, but hadn’t moved from his sitting position on the steps. He was astounded by the bold move by the man. He glanced up towards the plant and smirked before tearing it down. He had taken a few steps towards Krillin, his breath calm but his grip on the ex-monk’s shoulders was rough. Krillin had appeared to be shaken and kept muttering apologies to the Prince. What threw Krillin off was the soft chuckle before Vegeta’s own lips making their way to Krillin’s own. His move was cut short by cheering from that blue-haired woman. This time, the man got angry and flew off into the snowy sky without a single star to be seen.<br/>
</p><p>A hand moving to wipe stray tears that Vegeta had no clue was coming down snapped him out of the flashback. Krillin, still covered in that quilt, bent down to comfort the Saiyan and had a small smile escape his lips.<br/>
</p><p>“Even the Prince can shed tears sometimes.” A soft chuckle escaped his lips and suddenly, Vegeta felt warmer than he already was. Vegeta had a shaking sigh fall out of his lips. “I’m sorry for what happened at the party. I had no idea that was there when we were talking.” Vegeta had shaken his head before taking a stand.<br/>
</p><p>“You still haven’t told me what the plant meant.” Vegeta pointed out blankly before grabbing that ugly quilt. He had pulled the heavy fabric towards him, subsequently bringing Krillin along for the ride as he placed his lips on the human’s. They were as soft as they were that night a year ago. They still had the hint of sweetness of the human’s kindness as he deepened the kiss. Krillin was shocked before grabbing Vegeta by each cheek and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. This interaction lasted for what had seemed like forever for Krillin. He had kisses with Maron before, but none had felt as good as this. Even the unforgiving peck at the holiday party was weak compared to this.<br/>
</p><p>“You don’t have to explain it anyways. That sneaky bitch decided to let me know that it was a set-up directed by her ‘genius’ brain. She even got some of your friends to help set it up for her.” Vegeta let out a jagged chuckle, catching Krillin looking towards their feet so close in proximity to each other.<br/>
</p><p>“So, you’re saying, you’re not mad at me for doing...that?” Vegeta shook his head before smiling his first genuine smile towards the bald-headed man since that night. He plopped down on the coarse sand before pulling Krillin to sit alongside him. The two men looked up at the sky, as the stars were still twinkling bright. Some were disappearing, but others shone brighter so it didn’t look like any was missing. They were silent, enjoying each other’s presence and the cool air blowing through. Even the freezing human peeled the quilt off from around his shoulders and curled himself into Vegeta.<br/>
</p><p>“You know, Krillin? The sky is actually really beautiful tonight.” Vegeta turned over to look over at the human to find that he had fallen asleep calmly beside him. The Saiyan Prince took the liberty to hoist him up on his shoulder and carried him inside Kame House. Surprisingly, Turtle and Roshi were still awake, watching a sad tragedy. The old turtle hermit had tears in his eyes before seeing the Saiyan before him. Roshi was going to start talking loudly before he saw his sleeping student on the shoulder of Vegeta. Without words, Roshi had directed Vegeta towards the room that Krillin had called his own. He set the man in the bed, tucking him in that damned ugly quilt. Before he had left, he saw a picture stuck on a corkboard that was luminated by the stars of night. It had brought a smile to his face rather than a scowl. He wrote a small note to Krillin and took the picture with him before taking off into that glorious night sky.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>